ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Reid
'''Matthew Reid (born October 29, 1983) is an Australian professional wrestler from Melbourne, Victoria currently under the ring name of Matt Razor. He has notably wrestled in the Intercontinental Championship Wrestling Federation and is once again under contract with the United States Wrestling Federation. Career WWE:STR - Screw The Rules Reid began his professional wrestling career in October 2005, wrestling under the alias ‘The Wild Dingo' Matt Razor. Razor teamed up with childhood friend Tristan Cage to make the alliance 'RaznCage'. The tandem was short lived however, as Matt then moved on from the WWE:STR, getting released after just two months. USWF: United States Wrestling Federation A month later, Razor joined the United States Wrestling Federation, signing a contract on the 19th of December in 2005. Matt would then debut on the Christmas Eve of Living on the Edge (LOTE), calling out any signed superstar. Mark Matthews would answer the challenge, setting up Matt’s debut match at Thumpin’ Thursday in which the fans would decide between a Cage Match, a Title Match or the Winner putting the Loser in a match of his choosing, the cage match would win out. In the opening affair of the evening, Razor would win his debut match, impressing many and showing that he’d be a future force in the company. In his debut match on LOTE, Razor would team up with AC Johnson, defeating the tandem of Mues and Carson Parker to gain number one contendership to the USWF Tag Team Championships. Razor and Johnson would then go on to win their title match, albeit by disqualification due to Jester inference meaning that the Canadian Stretching Crew (Rick Talant and Mr Duck). Over the next couple of weeks Razor would then go onto to defeat Carson Parker as well as Karnage, Aaron Johnson and Terminator in a six man Survival of the Fittest Showcase match (teaming up with Mr. Duck and Nightcrawler), taking his undefeated USWF streak to 5-0. Matt’s undefeated streak would only lost the two months though, with his first loss coming from fellow Aussie compatriot Jake Jameson in the first round of the Survival of the Fittest tournament. In the weeks leading up to Final Judgment, Razor would lose a fatal four way to determine the USWF Tag Team Titles Number One Contenders, a singles bout against Aaron Johnson as well as a no contest during a tag team match. Matt would then become named as one of six competitors in Final Judgment’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Razor would go on to win the ladder match, earning him a contract lasting a year to challenge a champion of his choosing. Over the course of the next couple of months, Razor scored Pay-Per-View wins over Mike Sensation (Spring Break) and Big Daddy Kool (Nowhere to Run) as well as a LOTE victory over BDK. Matt also suffered losses at the hands of Karnage, Karnage/Shawn Evans and Rick Talant during this period. The recent ‘poor form’ would lead to Razor suddenly vanishing for the USWF In the weeks leading to Marching on Death Row, Matt would reappear, being announced as the captain of USWF’s Team Australia. After constant chopping and changing, Team Australia would line up to be Razor, Jake Jameson, Jester and Mick Mercury (with the latter two not being Australian, lulz much?). Matt would lose his MoDR match to then-World Heavyweight Champion Karnage, which would be the beginning of a quarter of a year long feud. After seemingly been tossed out of the World Cup equation, Team Australia would fight back, leading to Razor captaining the first ever winning World Cup team.. only for the title to be stolen by TMS at the climax of Redemption. After months of speculation about when the contact would be used, Razor cashed it in on an edition of LOTE, giving him control of the show for one evening, giving power to the Syndicate and making other’s lives difficult. Before the night was out, Razor would then book himself a World Heavyweight Championship match against Karnage at Total Destruction. At USWF/UPW Collision Course 2, Matt would eliminate himself from a gauntlet match, saving his brush with destiny for the following Sunday. At Total Destruction, Karnage would defeat Razor for the World Heavyweight Championship only for USWF owner Mark McBrian to overrule the decision, stripping Karnage of his title and handing it to Razor, giving him is first USWF Championship. Razor would go on to lose the title to Rick Talant at a later date. Not too long later, Matt would be drafted to USWF’s newest brand High Voltage in which he’d win his debut match against Meister, albeit by disqualification. The two would then tangle in a backstage brawl the next week before being announced to face each other at Thumpin’ Thursday. Before this however, Matt would face Fire Cracker at HV with the aftermath leading to Matt getting beaten down by Meister with a shovel. At Thumpin’ Thursday, Matt would lose a Dumpster match. In the weeks leading up to the demise of the USWF, Matt would face notable opponents such as Fire Cracker, Mr. Duck and JC Thunder. Intercontinental Championship Wrestling Federation Matt signed with the ICWF in January 2006, debuting on the first ever High Voltage. Matt would pick up over EB to clinch both the Intercontinental Title and Money in the Bank Briefcase. Matt would embark in a short lived feud with EB before eventually clinching the ICWF World Heavyweight Championship at the ICWF’s final Pay-Per-View Post-USWF After leaving the USWF, Matt took a half year break from wrestling. He then returned at a later date with cameo appearances such as that of PURE Wrestling. After the demise of PURE, Matt would leave wrestling once again. USWF: Version Two In an offer just too good to refuse, Matt would re-sign with the USWF, and is scheduled to take part in a Classic Elimination Tag Match against Team UPW at Collision Course 3 In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''The Sting'' (RKO) **''The Southern Cross'' (Figure Four Leglock) *'Signature Moves' **''Arsenic Torture'' (Sharpshooter) **''Australian Suplex'' (German Suplex) **Armbar **Top Rope Clothesline **Fisherman Suplex **Twist of Fate **Single Leg Crab **Indian Deathlock **Top Rope Leg Drop **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker **Neckbreaker **Snap Suplex Managers **None Nicknames **'"The Arsenic Dingo"' **"The Wild Dingo" **"Mr. Money in the Bank" *'Theme music' **''Remedy'' – Seether **''What If?'' – Creed **''Unholy Confessions'' – Avenged Sevenfold **''Come To Life'' – Alter Bridge **'The Bleeding – Five Finger Death Punch' Championships and accomplishments *'United States Wrestling Federation' **USWF World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **USWF Money in the Bank Winner (2006) **USWF World Cup Winner (2006) **USWF Team Australia Captain (2006) *'Intercontinental Championship Wrestling Federation **ICWF World Heavyweight Champion (1 time)(Last) **ICWF Intercontinental Champion (1 Time)(Only) **ICWF Money in the Bank Winner (2006) Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Australian characters Category:Australian Wrestlers Category:World Champions Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:1983 births